User talk:ColonelMolotov
We are living in France, but will be based in Russia next year... so after the main release. The problem is, if you "hire" an actual actor, you have to make sure he's got a loooot a free time, voice-acting is a rather long process, if you want all units to have different voices. So far, we are using existing video games and movies, from which we can get very good material, not to mention cool references (the Federal B-52 speaks with quotes from "Dr. Strangelove"). We are still a bit stuck with spanish, but I'm sure we can find a lot of action/war movies in that language. As for transsahelians and the Horde, well... for the Horde, I was thinking of that russian movie "Gengis Khan"... And for the transsahelians... so far nothing. Plan B is to consider that no-one understands swahili anyway, and either make the units say complete nonsense extracted from whatever the hell we'll find in Swahili on YouTube, or use a different language that no-one understands either, for exemple replace swahili with romanian... not very elegant of course, but at least it will work. Hope you like the skinning for the Fr version of AWT Wiki, it's a scheme I dub "Vidalian Red". I have some Hispanic friends, and some experience with Spanish, and I have equipment for voice recording. I can do the following for you: - Chinese (useful for some Horde units and the Asian conscripts of the ESL) - Spanish (an alternate method is to sample from AoE 2, AoE 3) - Portuguese - Arabic (or just sample C&C: Generals, nyuk nyuk nyuk) It is not difficult to do the SAO as all you need is some idea of what languages to put in. And I am sure there are plenty of Armenians. Try them! Armenians are really proud of their culture and will be happy to help you out when so needed. Else, try the Turks - Mongol is in fact a dialect of Turkic, so I think it could work, once you sift out all the Arab and Muslim terms. İyi uykular, effendim ;) VelvetClaw 02:08, April 21, 2011 (UTC) Marines/Naval infantry You're the native english speaker here, so I'll take your word... I just don't like the way "marines" sound, it reminds me of the USMC. Does it have this connotation in english too, or is it more neutral ? (you see in French, we call seaborne infantry in general "Infanterie de Marine" and the specific US Marine Corp "Marines", hence my reluctance) And is "Naval Infantry" a complete nonsense, a language awkwardness, or an acceptable expression ? Is there any other word I might use to qualify them, if "Marines" actually sounds american to an english speaker ? Yeah, I know what you're gettin' at. But I think "naval infantry" just seems a bit strange. No, marines are the normal designation for infantry attached to navies, be they Americans or Romans. Greek historians might intherchange the terms "gasmouloi" and "marines". Ever heard of the Royal Marine Corps before? :) I'd keep the term "Naval Infantry" however, just for the awkwardness of it to distinguish the Old Guard "Naval Infantry" of the early 20th century from the all-new "Marine Corps" of Vidalia. It makes it look even better as the reader is induced into thinking that the Marines are a new regiment (which they are). I've also created a new template for your units, ya might wanna check it out. Haven't translated it to French yet tho :( ::VelvetClaw 02:06, April 21, 2011 (UTC) :: ::Nice template. I'll try to add info about at least one more unit everyday, that would be a good rate, and wouldn't hinder too much my rehearsing... Oh, one last point that I forgot regarding the Naval Infantry/Marines issue : actually, in Russian, they do say "Naval Infantry" (Morskaya Pekhota / Морская Пехота), so the line on their name changing from "Naval Infantry" to "Marines" does not match. Actually, I think the best would be to decide that "Naval Infantry" is a proper noun, that refers to this specific Vidalian unit, composed of marines, in the generic sense. Would that make sense ? ::Yeah, makes sense I guess. By the way I got an inspiration for the Jihadian experimental. Please see http://ron.heavengames.com/cgi-bin/forums/display.cgi?action=st&fn=10&tn=6151&st=recent&f=10,0,0,10 , reply 180. The Jihadian experimental is basically an infantry grunt with the ability to perform a suicide attack - and one that can really cause some serious trouble. :: ::I read that ; idea is good, but uncodable with conventional methods... see, when coded to perform a suicide attack, a unit cannot execute a normal one anymore. It would require scripting, so not before 1.1 release. But actually, I think experimental units will more or less all require scripting, so maybe we'll keep them in reserve for 1.1 altogether. TBD... Plot problems It's not right to have Great Leader Vidal (technically a politician not a general) and JH Eden on the battlefield (doubt JH Eden would be a general or soldier, unless you have ideas). I think it'd be better if we kept the seven personalities as strictly "ethnically correct" but not big shots. After all, when you're playing as Vidalia YOU are the Great Leader Himself, right? Also note: Teaser image for AWT states game starts around 1978, yet Vidalian Marines mentions Battle of Hawaii, c1980. I made some arbitrary changes to the plot while awaiting a response. Sort this mess out, please! VelvetClaw 02:15, April 21, 2011 (UTC) Well I suppose that depends how you consider the leader's names... I didn't think they were "on the battlefield", but rather the player himself, like in AoE II or Vanilla RoN by the way, were leaders are usually political leaders, kings, stuff like that. But that's a detail. Did I write 1980 ? That's a mistake. I'll sort it out right away, thanks for noticing. ::I recast that. The reference to the Battle of Hawaii is now reset to the "2nd Battle of Vidalopol", a battle in which a Federal carrier group is ambushed and captured by Vidalian forces. The premise is that Vidalia invaded Jihadia to capture a Salviatian dissident and carve out more parts of Jihadia for itself. :: ::Yep, I saw that, the idea is good, I just don't think the picture fits : the sky is too blue for this picture to have been taken near Vidalopol, and the Marine is wearing a summer uniform, but even in august, Vidalopol is still snowy... Plus, I had already used it to illustrate a newspaper issue about a raid on Hawaii. But I set the date straight ! I'll write the article about this raid one if these days, along with the one about the Battle of Parnu.